Damon & Katherine Founded Love
by katerinaanna.petrova
Summary: Damon & Katherine Founded Love


Damon sat drinking his bourbon , He couldnt help but let his mind wander to Katherine . He had no idea where she was but he missed her , and everything about her including the bad parts ..  
He sighed filling his cup with more bourbon . Playing with his daylight ring , He took a long drink . Hearing the door open and footsteps emerge . 'Katherine ?' . He called out hopefully . Dissappointed hearing Stefans voice ,  
'Wishful thinking again brother ? ' Stefan raised an eyebrow seeing love and dispar on his brothers face . 'Damon .. '  
Stefan sighed . 'Shes gone , she didnt care .. -Stefan trailed off looking for a way to help his brother . Coming up blank Stefan looked at the bourbon pouring a glass . ' Elena and I are going to the Founders Ball tonight , Will you be going ? ' Stefan tilted his head waiting for a response . Damon sighed . 'Not like I have anything better to do , the woman I love is gone some-where .. I suppose .' Damon set his glass down heading upstairs for his old suit from the founders ball in 1864 knowing Katherine wont be there but may as well reminise .

After a few hours it was dark and the brothers took sepreate cars , apon arriving Damon noticed that Mayor Lockwood had made the dress code for the ball to fit the theme of what Damon remebered in 1864 , Sighing he ran a hand through his hair wondering what else would remind him of his beloved Katherine , As if on cue Damon turned seeing Stefan walikng up the cobble stone stairs with Elena in a dress similar to the one Katherine wore only deep green with her curls loosley pinned around her face . Damon staggered back a little missing his love more , Composing him self beofore to many noticed he complimented Elena and waited outside as Stefan and Elena made thier way in .

Watching couples walk up the stairs and into the Lockwood Manor n thier 1864 styled Ballgowns and suits Damon looked at an old style car pulling up , watching a women get out slow and gracefully as her ringlets bounced around her face , not wanting to be reminded of Katherine anymore Damon made his way inside grabbing a glass of champagne off a tray as a hostess carried it by . Downing the glass quickly a women tapped his shoulder asking him to dance , Stuyding her blonde face he tilted his head 'Caroline , why would you want to dance with me ?' Snickering she looked at him 'Damon dont be a dick right now its either I dance with you or .. ' She rolled her eyes making a face 'Klaus . So man up and dance with me .!'  
Figuring she looks nothing like Katherine wich made things less painful he agreed leading her to the line with the rest.  
They began dancing with the rest steping forward touching oppisit hands and spinning walking acrossed the floor from eachother dancing down the line with differnt people , Caroline scowled turning and touching hands with Klaus .  
Klaus chuckled 'Easy love its a line up dance , you knew youd have to touch me . ' His accent made her shiver inside but on the outside she rolled her eyes not letting him have the satisfaction of trying to woe her .

Damon turned meeting hand to hand with Elena , She smiled 'Damon I didnt realise this dress ..' She trailed off turning opening her mouth to finish her sentance Cutting her off he said 'Elena just dance and enjoy .' Spinning her to her spot in the line and back to his moving further down the line Stefan danced at the end with a woman not able to see her face her hair was to the middle of her back chestnut brown with tight ringlets , she kept her face hidden only able to see her smile . She was in a 1864 dress like everyone that looked passed down and had been taken care of it smelled of lemon and vanilla , he found him self breathing her in not caring her name . He spun her to her spot in the line and turned with her secnt on his tounge but Elenas hands touched his and her slight giggle snapped him back . Elena watched his eyes come out of a haze . 'Stefan ? Do you need .' She trailed . 'Blood ?' He looked at her relived that she mistook his breif inticement with the angle for hunger and chastied himself for twisting that thought in a differnt way . 'No she just had a paper cut . Im ok .' He smiled twilring her .

Klaus spun Caroline to Damon as Klaus moved up the line to Elena .

'Enjoying the ball ?' Caroline asked Damon as thier palms met . 'Its not that bad I do like to dance you know ?' He smirked spinning her . Smiling she said ' Damn Klaus.' Damon chuckled . 'Whats the matter Barbie ? Klaus got you all tense now .' She glared as they danced 'Thats not funny Damon . ' She growled moving in a circle plam to plam with him along with the rest of the guests .

Stefan moved out of the line walking to the bar ordering a glass of whiskey . He drank it asking for another pointing at his glass .. He observed Mrs Lockwood and Matt dancing . He pointed to the server thats not somthing you see everyday . The server chuckled nodding his head handing Stefan his drink . Stefan scanned the room seeing Rebekah and Elijah dancing , looking further down the line he watched Bonnie dance with Tyler . His eye caught on the angle in the pale voilet dress he had danced with , she was dancing with Jeremy . He looked to be just as inticed as Stefan had felt . Stefan watched wondering who she was , He noticed Klaus dancing with Elena and tensed a little . Reminding himself theres enough vampires here to stop him if he makes a bad move .

Klaus spun Elena the brought his hands up touching her plams . Elena did her best to stay calm and not be frightened of him dancing and forcing a smile . Klaus looked at her 'You look pretty tonight .. Did someone inspire this look ?' She glowerd 'If you mean Katherine .. - ' She cut off hearing a giggle ,  
Klaus shiverd at the sound 'Elena no need to giggle and mock her she would kill you . ' . Elena looked at him in disbelife . Stefan tuned his hearing to Klaus and Elena hearing the conversation and Elenas response . 'Klaus I didnt giggle .. why would i mock Katherine I hate her . ' Klaus spun her one last time 'Whispering dont toy with me love .' And he danced to the next spot down the line twirling Bonnie to face him , smirking as she spun into him and cringed .

Stefan finished his drink watching Damon move down the line to Rebekah , Rebekah twirled into him . She looked up and smiled . 'Mr Salvatore come to dance with me ?' She teased touching his plams . Damon smirked dancing touching plams in a circle . 'For the moment yes .' He chuckled dancing with her . She sighed . 'Well Im going home alone tonight .' She laughed saying so . Damon shruged smiling 'I tell you what if im still here with no lady on my arm when you leave I will go home with you . ' She laughed agreeing . 'But dont get mad if I pick Matt over you . ' Damon stifled a laugh . Hearing Kol yell down the line Hey Nik ! Damons getting beat by the commoner ! ' . Rebekah glared saying enough to where Kol could hear her ' If you dont shut your mouth the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth !' . Kol disregarded her dancing with Sherrife Forbes .

The music quickend a few beats and the pace hastened slightly . Every one was looping arms and skipping in two cirlces then switching partners.  
Stefan chuckled watching Elena switch from Matt to Jeremy skipping looping arms and spinning . As she skipped Jeremy spun her to Tyler who spun her to Elijah then back to Jeremy . Elena laughed making A smile come to Stefans face hearing the tinkling of her laugh .

Damon looped arms with Rebkah dancing along with the guests swapping arms into Carolines then to Bonnie . Bonnie looked at Damon feeling bad for him she didnt even warn him not to make her mad . Damon didnt say anything somewhat having fun . Stefan made his way to Elena and spun her to him . She smiled dancing with him . The music went back to normal and they each grabbed a partner and danced quickly around the room swapping parterns every 8 steps .

Rebekah found her hands meeting Matts and she flet her self glow a little . Matt grinned lacing a hand in hers . She looked at him 'Thats against the rules .'  
Matt laughed . 'I know .' She smiled as Matt took her arm and spun her over Stefan and Elena doing yet another thing that wasnt in this type of dance . Everyone chuckled dancing .

Caroline was pulled lightly by her wrist to Tyler , she smiled at him as he grinned touching their hands together . 'Ive been waiting patinetly to dance with you all night . .' Caroline blushed hearing him . She looked up dancing with him and beamed him a smile . Klaus frowned acrossed the room leaning on a wall watching . Matt Dipped Rebekah kissing her cheek . She grinned putting her hands against his again doing the dance correctly .

Tyler kissed Caroline deeply and they stopped dancing . She put her arms around him kissing him forgetting the entier place . Klaus squeezed his glass shattering it storming upstairs in the bathroom to wipe the blood off his suit slamming the door . Everyone flinched nervously then carried on dancing . Matt looked at Rebekah , She laughed loudly 'Nick had a temper tantrum nothing to fret over he just is jealous of his hybrid .' Tyler half laughed half glared but brushed it off dancing .  
Klaus cleaned up and made his way outside , storming down the steps and along the drive way .

They were instructed a final dance beofore the could all freely dance to music however they wish . Alaric met hands with the woman that Stefan had been curios about . Not able to see her face they danced Alarice tried to make a conversation as the danced . 'Are you from here ?' She nodded dancing . Alaric chuckled . Trying again , 'My named Ric what yours .' She flashed a smile not answering . He tried to move her hair from her face to see her clearly , but she slapped him hard . And walked out quickly before anyone could move .  
Alaric stood moving his jaw taken aback at how hard she hit him , He walked to the bar ordering a drink . Damon followed behind him saying to the bartender . 'Make that 2 '  
Alaric nodded as Damon patted his shoulder . They took thier drinks walking out back observing the guests on the back lawn waltzing under all the small crystal lights,  
Damon elbowed Alaric , 'So you got slapped .. what did you do to desrve that ? ' Damon looked at him sipping his drink . Alaric frowned . " I dont know man I went to brush the hair out of her face becuase all I could I could see was her smile , And she hit me ."  
Damon chuckled , 'Sounds like my kind of girl .'

Alaric looked at Damon and laughed in agreement , he took thier glasses going to exchange them for bottles . Damon sat on the stone ledge remembering the Ball in 1864 . Seeing Katherines face in his mind he sighed wistfully . Hearing his name in what sounded like her voice he looked up hopefuly , only to frown seeing noone .

Stefan held Elena close slow dancing with her inside . She grinned as he spinned her and dipped her low looking in her eyes . He leaned in kissing her bringing her back up slow . She kept her arms around his neck dancing slow not breaking their kiss . Tyler pointed at them and looked at Caroline retorting . 'They kiss and Damon dosent break dishes . ' They laughed dancing close . Caroline leaned her head on Tylers chest as they danced .

As Alaric walked outside he noticed Damon was more down than when he had left to get the bottles . Damon looked over taking a bottle . 'Thanks buddy . ' He clanked thier bottles together .

Outside Jeremy and Bonnie danced , Bonnie made rose petals float with her mind while she flashed him the smile he loved so much . Couples continued dancing . Some going home early . Klaus walked inside more calm than beofore cutting in with Caroline as Tyler excused himself for a drink . Caroline shot Klaus a look . 'Klaus Im hear with Tyler what gives you a right to have a fit ?' Klaus looked at her trying to keep his calm . He cleared his throat sarcastically apologising . She frowned hearing his tone .

Damon walked through the huge Lockwood manor to the front enterance sitting outside on the cobble stone steps .. He observed the old car he had seen erliear and now noticed it was a classic car and expensive . He watched as a window in the back rolled down and two women laughing looking out it he tried to make out thier faces getting a chill at thier laughter both sounding strange and firmiliar , He stood walking to the car . When he got there the other door was open and they were gone .  
Comfused Damon picked up a charm braclet off the floor of the expensive car inhaling the scent of vanilla and lemons . Puzzled he scratched his head feeling weak in the knees .

Alaric sat at the bar having a round as a women walked up in her old styled gown wearing a cameo in her hair , She kept a fan to her face only showing her eyes . Ric blinked and she was gone . Somthing cold shook inside him as a million mermories flooded to his mind . He chocked on his drink was it possible he had seen Isoble ..?

Isoble walked back out to the back yard of the Lockwood manor , Exsamining the guests . She haughtly smiled at the thought of Rics confused face .. Truth be told ,  
she loved that mans face .. who was she kidding she loved Ric entierly she just didnt know how to be a vampire and be with a human .

She walked down the lawn strolling to the lake humming .

Caroline continued the dance with Klaus . Never making eye contact she was still mad abouthis dramatic out burst . And she made sure to show it .  
Every time Klaus would spin her, she would step on his foot with some extra strength behind it and glare a cold stare into him . Klaus flinched the first and second time  
then he caught on . Chuckling , He dipped her nearly touching her to the ground with a small amount of speed . It caught her off gaurd feeling rushed down ward she felt her  
breath quicken as she dropped almost to the floor . Klaus in a sweeping motion ran a finger down the top of her mouth to the middle of her chest where her dress closed .  
She inhaled quickly hoping he didnt notice but she knew all to well by the smile on his face and hes deep chuckle , that was not the case .

Stefan pulled Elena to him walking to a gazebo on the side of the house lit with candles . Elena smiled walking in the gazebo . Stefan walked up the steps infront of her  
spinning her to him as she reached the last step . She giggled putting her arms around his neck dancing to the soft irish music playing through out the Lockwood property.  
There was nothing Elena could say she was that happy she felt content . He leaned down to kiss her and she reached up kissing him egarly .

Tyler saw Klaus dip Caroline and caress her . He stood camly walking to Klaus , tapping his shoulder . 'Mind if I cut in with my Girlfriend . ?' Putting empahsis on the  
last word . Klaus brought Caroline up smoothly , Delacatley spinning her to Tyler . Giving him an evil grin and sauntering out of the room . Carolines eyes welled up with  
tears in realisation of what Klaus was trying to do . She took a deep breath , As she inhaled with her eyes closed she felt Tylers lips pressed frimly to hers opening her  
mouth with his exchanging a kiss that scoleded her tounge . She exhaled in relife in his mouth kissing him . Holding her close they danced quietly .

Alaric wiped his chin finishing his drink. Walking swiftly looking for the woman . He was curios and a little enraged . He had been slapped by one mystery woman he wasnt  
gong to let this one evade him . He walked along the inside peering in rooms , disatisfied not finding her , he walked out the front quickly headed for the stairs .

Damon finished his bottle at the top of the stairs , seeing Ric walk out hastily Damon put his hand on Rics chest . 'Whoa wheres the fire Ric ? .'  
Alaric looked at him grabbing his arm using all the human strength he had to pull him down the stairs until Damon understood and walked beside him .  
Whispering as they walked down the drive way "I think .. Damon call me crazy .. I think " He shook his head . Damon looked at him trying to follow .. 'Ric buddy nows  
not the time to confuse me I found somthing I cant place it .. " Alaric sighed . 'Damon .. I think I saw Isobel . ' Damon choked .. 'What . .? '  
Ric nodded sincerly . ' I didnt see her face , But she was in an old dress and her hair was curled She had a Cameo in her hair and a fan .' Damons eyes snapped to Rics face  
remembering the woman in the car with the other one who smelled firmiliar . He shuddered at his questions running through his head . Alaric looked at him . 'Damon? Heloooo...?  
Earth to Damon. ' He snapped his fingers in his face . Damon looked up . ' I found this. ' He dangled the bracelet . Alaric looked at it .. ' Thats Isobles .. we need to figure  
out if its her or if someones messing with us .. and whos the woman with her ? ' Damon frowned . ' Call me a fool .. I think Katherine is here . '

Isobel smiled widly standing beside Katherine acrossed the yard in the shadows by the pond , both tuning their hearing to Damon and Rics conversation.  
Katherine smiled nodding . ' Damon .. Hes always been quick about figuring things out . ' She giggled rasing an eyebrow as Isoble whispered the second part of the two  
plans combined in one .

Bonnie danced with Elijah as Vicki made her way back to Jermey exchanging kisses .  
Elijah spun her slow . 'Having fun miss Bennett ? ' Bonnie smiled a little . 'Yes its nice here but Jeremy is always going to love Vicki wether i float flowers or not .'  
Elijah nodded understanding . She siged appolgetically for the quick rant . He shook his head . 'No need to apologise its alright . ' She smiled dancing with him .

Elena and Stefan danced close content and hearing nothing but the music . He looked down stroking her face as she looked up smiling showing her fangs . He leand in  
kissing her once more and she responded . They laughed dancing . Stefan picked her up spinning around with her and she beamed a smile as the spun .

Rebekah walked around out front sipping her champange . She was counting on Damons offer knowing shed go home alone .  
Matt put his cell back in his car locking it . Just getting back from the quick picking up of his sister Vicki she decided last minute to be there .  
He turend seeing Rebekah walking alone . She looked up and he smiled waving .  
Rebkah was shocked to see Matt genuinly smile at her but she liked it . Forgetting alittle about Damon she walked to Matt smiling . 'Hey there Bekah .' Matt said with a  
grin . Rebekah smiled and answered ' Hello again I see Vicki decided to be fashionably late ? ' She chuckled as he rolled his eyes . 'When isnt she . ? Ever since Damon  
made her a vampire last year shes prima diva or as Jeremy calls her . . His 'Queen'. ' Rebekah rasied an eyebrow laughing so hard she was practially snorting .  
The music was changed to The Calling - Wherever You Will Go.  
Damon and Alaric searched outside in the back yard Alaric and Damon chuckled in unison at the iorny of the song . Shaking their heads they walked further back to the pond

Isoble hid in the blacony watching Damon and Ric walk past Katherine with out noticing . Hearing Katherines tiny giggle only a vampire or some one a breath away could  
hear . Isoble nodded to the cue standing and grinning .  
Damon frose dead in place . Alaric looked over stopping 'Damon ? what ? . ' Damon looked at him pointing to the bush , putting a finger to his lips nodding for them  
to walk to it .  
They took a step and behind them there was a rustle and snap in the other bush . Damon looked at Alaric pointing for him to go to that one . Alaric heled up 2  
vervain neddles tossing Damon one nodding and heading off in the other bush .

Jeremy and Vicki slow danced to the song grinning he spun her and tickled her softly .

Katherine ran as soon as Damons foot touched the bush , She giggled running holding the side of her dress up swinging the other arm like shes always done when chased ,  
Looking back she saw the top of Damons head and she sped further before he saw .  
Isoble snapped a twig louldy as Alaric entered the bush , He gripped the needle tightly , walking in the bush . Isoble made more nosies leading to the redicuously huge  
apple orchard , She waitied until Alaric could barley make out her figure then she ran in the orchard leading him away .

Alaric followed Isoble running , he huffed running faster through the orchard calling out for her . ' Isoble .. I-isoble ? I just want to talk . . ' He kept searching  
as she sped behind him fast through the orchard , then infront of him , He jumped back as she sped acrossed in front of him . He wondered her motives .. He wondered  
if it had been Katherine and If Damon had caught her and , If he had .. was he ok ? Frowning he called out for Isoble again . Going the direction she had sped in front  
of him .

Stefan led Elena down a low lit path by her hand spinning her as they walked . She laughed as they went . 'Where are you taking me ? ' She giggled .  
He flashed her a grin pulling her to him . ' You'll see . ' She tilted her head grinning .

Caroline and Tyler sat as a server brought the guests food . She rested her head on his shoulder as he leaned his head on hers .  
Eating quietly they exchanged glances as Klaus walked in the room sitting at thier table .  
Caroline stiffened and Klaus chucukled smugly seeing her do so . Tyler ignored Klaus stroking Carolines arm . But Caroline couldnt eat anymore . This man  
made her sick .

Bonnie danced closely to Elijah , looking down . He chuckled spinning her , She snuck a glance at his face looking down quickly . Catching her do so he smiled  
touching her face . She looked up gaurded but smiling and he wanted to bring the gaurd down , He found him self curios as to why he felt so fondly for the witch .  
Bonnie kept eye contact as they danced wondring what he was thinking .

Alaric was out of breath , running still looking for Isoble . He was ready to give up searching for her , then he heard what sounded like a tree being snapped in half  
with great fource . He jumped heading the direction it was coming from,  
Isoble enjoyed making him nervous It made butterflies in her stomach . Her love for him was still in her plain as day and she wanted to see just how much he loved  
her before she followed through with the plan .

Lexi walked inside the Lockwood manor searching the room for Kol . She couldnt admit it out loud but she had a thing for him , though she was sure he knew  
by the way he called her 'Darling . ' And smiled st her differntly then the rest .  
She smiled seeing him sitting at the bar having a drink . She walked over in her 1864 style dress dark red . Her blonde hair wavy and down to the lower of her back .  
He sat drinking , turning his head just as she sat ordering her drink compelling the tender , after she turned facing him returning the smile .  
' You came I see. ' He grinned happy she showed . She chuckled playing it cool . 'Who would miss this ? ' . Taking a sip of his drink as the tender handed her hers .

Damon sped faster trying to keep up ceartin it had to be Katherine , calling out for her as he ran . 'Katherine . . Please just tell me what your doing here . '  
He frowned speeding faster . She giggled yelling ' Catch me if you can Mr Salvatore . ' Adding over her shoulder as he ran confused . 'No rules . '  
He felt his heart quicken with that . Damon ran a few feet behind her and she stopped turning , walking to him . He took a breath moving the ringlets from her face ,  
bracing himself for her to slap him . He let out a breath when she didnt . He put both of his hands to her face stroking her cheeks notcing she wasnt wearing any make -up  
he loved her face like that and he knew she knew well enough that was his favorite , He breathed in her scent of vanilla and leomn . catching his breath as she bit his lip.  
He grabbed her wrists quickly catching her off gaurd pushing her to a tree . Making his eyes leave the haze they were in he looked at her clearing his throat . 'Why are you here ?'  
He looked at her hopefull waiting for an answer .  
When Katherine had walked back to Damon and hed brushed her hair away and cupped her face , she fought the kiss she wanted to give him and bit his lip teasing him .  
She loved the way he looked at her face when it bore no make up . When he caught her off gaurd and shoved her to the tree he thrilled her a little she wanted to just be  
out with it and tell him but she liked making things challanging espically with him he always got aggresive and she knew he loved her like she loved him .  
She looked up at his face , ' I came to play . ' She giggled biting his lip again and speeding off .

Alaric was out of breath , running still looking for Isoble . He was ready to give up searching for her , then he heard what sounded like a tree being snapped in half  
with great fource . He jumped heading the direction it was coming from,  
Isoble enjoyed making him nervous It made butterflies in her stomach . Her love for him was still in her plain as day and she wanted to see just how much he loved her before she followed through with the plan .

Lexi walked inside the Lockwood manor searching the room for Kol . She couldnt admit it out loud but she had a thing for him , though she was sure he knew  
by the way he called her 'Darling . ' And smiled st her differntly then the rest .  
She smiled seeing him sitting at the bar having a drink . She walked over in her 1864 style dress dark red . Her blonde hair wavy and down to the lower of her back .

He sat drinking , turning his head just as she sat ordering her drink compelling the tender , after she turned facing him returning the smile .  
' You came I see. ' He grinned happy she showed . She chuckled playing it cool . 'Who would miss this ? ' . Taking a sip of his drink as the tender handed her hers .  
Damon sped faster trying to keep up ceartin it had to be Katherine , calling out for her as he ran . 'Katherine . . Please just tell me what your doing here . '  
He frowned speeding faster . She giggled yelling ' Catch me if you can Mr Salvatore . ' Adding over her shoulder as he ran confused . 'No rules . '  
He felt his heart quicken with that . Damon ran a few feet behind her and she stopped turning , walking to him . He took a breath moving the ringlets from her face ,bracing himself for her to slap him . He let out a breath when she didnt . He put both of his hands to her face stroking her cheeks notcing she wasnt wearing any make -up he loved her face like that and he knew she knew well enough that was his favorite , He breathed in her scent of vanilla and leomn . catching his breath as she bit his lip.

He grabbed her wrists quickly catching her off gaurd pushing her to a tree . Making his eyes leave the haze they were in he looked at her clearing his throat . 'Why are you here ?'  
He looked at her hopefull waiting for an answer .  
When Katherine had walked back to Damon and hed brushed her hair away and cupped her face , she fought the kiss she wanted to give him and bit his lip teasing him .  
She loved the way he looked at her face when it bore no make up . When he caught her off gaurd and shoved her to the tree he thrilled her a little she wanted to just be  
out with it and tell him but she liked making things challanging espically with him he always got aggresive and she knew he loved her like she loved him .  
She looked up at his face , ' I came to play . ' She giggled biting his lip again and speeding off .  
Isobel kept pace heading to a small house leading Ric, He followed breathing hard . He looked up seeing the house he wondered what the hell was going on .  
Hearing a branch close to him snap , His head snapped up scanning the dark area . Isoble called to him teasing . ' Ric .. Come .. Come find me . ' She laughed  
malliscously making nose heading to the edge of the property on the house leaning on the gate in the dark not visible to non vampire eyes .  
Stefan and Elena strolled close to the surprise he was leading her to , somthing rushed infront of Elena catching her off gaurd knocking her back . She heard a firmiliar  
female growl , she picked her self up confused . As Stefan pulled her the rest of the way up another body crashed into his . He huffed cussing getting up starting to  
speed off . 'Damon ?' Stefan asked confused . 'Who was -?-' Damon cut him off 'Katherine's that way - ' He pointed speeding off adding 'Explaine later .'  
Elena looked up at Stefan . 'Katherine is back ? why is she making him chase her ? ' She tilted her head . Stefan looked at her . ' One of two reasons .. one shes about  
to make him kick her ass or two .. shes making him play her game .' Elena looked at him . ' What game ?' Stefan sighed . ' Katherine dose love Damon the only one who doesnt  
see it is Damon so by game she will lure him then tell him .. ' Elena nodded . ' Thats romantic in a twisted way . ' Stefan laughed . ' All vampires do it .' Elena  
grinned 'Im a vampire and I love you .' She knocked him to the ground kissing him . He held her over him kissing back , surprised when she hopped up and ran off .  
Elijah dipped Bonnie bringing her up slow . She watched his face confused on her feelings for the noble vampire . She frowned inside chasting her self . She had  
lectured Elena 5 years ago not to make exscuses to not be with Stefan . She decided to follow her own advice .  
Elijah brought her up half way watching her face go from unsure to certain . He looked at her wondring what she had on her mind . Wanting to know he asked her .  
'Whats on your mind ?' He held her half way up looking at her .  
Bonnie looked at him , she breathed ' You . '

Klaus got bored watching Caroline cuddle in to Tyler , annoyed at being the reason she was cuddling into his little pet . Standing up he nodded to Tyler blew Caroline  
a kiss and walked off .  
Tyler rolled his eyes , putting his arms around Caroline more kissing the top of her head . She smiled leaning her head in his arms staying that way . The song changed  
to a slow song and Tyler hummed low to it into her hair . She smiled more hearing his voice and feeling it in his chest as he hummed .  
Vicki looked at Jeremy , He chuckled . 'Lets go get a drink Vick ' . He grabbed her hand walking inside to the bar with her .  
Vicki compelled the bartener for two bottles of whiskey and to skip id . Taking the bottles they heard the song pick up . Vicki grinned taking a drink pulling Jeremy  
to the dance floor dancing quickly to the beat swaying and rocking her hips . Jeremy danced along being her keeping close

Isobel kept pace heading to a small house leading Ric, He followed breathing hard . He looked up seeing the house he wondered what the hell was going on .  
Hearing a branch close to him snap , His head snapped up scanning the dark area . Isoble called to him teasing . ' Ric .. Come .. Come find me . ' She laughed  
malliscously making nose heading to the edge of the property on the house leaning on the gate in the dark not visible to non vampire eyes .

Stefan and Elena strolled close to the surprise he was leading her to , somthing rushed infront of Elena catching her off gaurd knocking her back . She heard a firmiliar  
female growl , she picked her self up confused . As Stefan pulled her the rest of the way up another body crashed into his . He huffed cussing getting up starting to  
speed off . 'Damon ?' Stefan asked confused . 'Who was -?-' Damon cut him off 'Katherine's that way - ' He pointed speeding off adding 'Explaine later .'  
Elena looked up at Stefan . 'Katherine is back ? why is she making him chase her ? ' She tilted her head . Stefan looked at her . ' One of two reasons .. one shes about  
to make him kick her ass or two .. shes making him play her game .' Elena looked at him . ' What game ?' Stefan sighed . ' Katherine dose love Damon the only one who doesnt  
see it is Damon so by game she will lure him then tell him .. ' Elena nodded . ' Thats romantic in a twisted way . ' Stefan laughed . ' All vampires do it .' Elena  
grinned 'Im a vampire and I love you .' She knocked him to the ground kissing him . He held her over him kissing back , surprised when she hopped up and ran off .


End file.
